


harringrove ft. daddy kink

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also they're dating, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy has 115680 nicknames for Steve, Bisexual Steve, Bottom Steve Harringron, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Steve was at his living room table, trying to bullshit his way through algebra homework when he started hearing some noises come from his room. Billy was over, and Steve thought he was sleeping. In fact, he barged through Steve's door announcing that he hated his father and that he was gonna crash on Steve's bed.Steve, not wanting to start an argument and not really minding either, agreed and let his boyfriend do what he pleased. "Basically Steve finds Billy watching porn.KINKTOBER DAY 2





	harringrove ft. daddy kink

Steve was at his living room table, trying to bullshit his way through algebra homework when he started hearing some noises come from his room. Billy was over, and Steve thought he was sleeping. In fact, he barged through Steve's door announcing that he hated his father and that he was gonna crash on Steve's bed. 

Steve, not wanting to start an argument and not really minding either, agreed and let his boyfriend do what he pleased. 

The noise was low at first, then suddenly got louder, and Steve knew what it was right away. It was the unmistakable sound of moaning, and it was undoubtedly a girl. Her high pitched squeals, echoed throughout the house, and Steve couldn't help a blush from rising to his cheeks. 

He threw his pencil down in frustration, even though he was secretly greatful for the distraction, and made his way to his room. 

Billy was stretched out on his bed, like Steve left him, except now he was on his back with his hand around his cock, which was out now by the way. In his other hand was his phone, where the sounds were coming from. 

Steve could not believe what he was seeing. His boyfriend was watching porn and was jerking off to it on his bed, with the volume so loud the whole neighborhood would give Steve dirty stares for weeks. 

"BILLY! Are you fucking kidding me?" Steve yelled out, walking into his room and slamming the door behind him. 

"My fucking windows are open you asshat!" He exclaimed, making his way to the windows, and pushing the blinds out of the way so he could close them. 

Billy, who still hadn't paused or turned off his porn, gave Steve a pitiful excuse for an apology, as he continued to stroke his dick. 

"Can you fucking stop?!" Steve asked him, pushing Billy to the side of the bed.  
Billy sighed and turned his phone off, then put his cock away and sat up. 

"The fuck's got your panties in a twist sweetheart?" Billy joked, shoving Steve playfully with his elbow. 

"You're watching porn, on my bed, with me in the house, with the windows open. Oh! And jerking off to it. Isn't that like, technically cheating?" 

"How is it cheating?"

"You're watching and enjoying watching other people having sex!"

"Yeah, because you're doing school work and I'm horny! Fuck!" Billy groaned out, throwing his head back. 

Steve stared at him, waiting for Billy to realize he was being an asshole and to apologize. But Billy just returned his stare, rolled his eyes then took his phone out again before leaning back against the headboard. 

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Steve asked in disbelief. 

"Watch it with me." Billy winked, patting the space on the bed next to him. 

"I'm not gonna watch straight porn with you."

"Why? We both like girls, and it could be hot. Come on." Billy patted the bed again. 

Steve sighed, but gave in nonetheless, leaning against Billy's side. Billy smiled triumphantly, wrapped an arm around Steve, and then turned the porn back on again. 

The girl was on her hands and knees, getting pounded from behind as the guy pulled her head back by her hair. Her moans were obscene, and she called the guy daddy. 

"She obviously faking it." Steve said, eyes locked to the screen. 

"So fucking what?" 

"Is that what you like?" Steve asked him, nodding his head toward the screen. 

"Is what what I like?" Billy said. Steve couldn't tell if he was playing dumb or if he was too distracted by the porno to pay attention to what Steve was saying. 

Steve looked to the screen for a few more seconds, then to the bulge in Billy's pants. It sure looked like he was enjoying it. So, in a stride of confidence Steve didn't know where he got from, he parted his lips and started moaning lowly. He tried to make his voice higher pitched then usual, and when it didn't work, he got even louder, until Billy looked at him with furrowed brows and an amused expression. 

"Babe, what are you doing?" he chuckled, pausing the porn. 

Steve just kept on whining and moaning, reaching over to palm Billy through his jeans, and doing the same to himself. 

"Isn't this what you wanted daddy?" Steve asked him, grinding into his hand.  
Billy expression dropped before twisting into something Steve recognized as arousal. He threw his phone somewhere off to the side of Steve's room and tackled him. 

"Say it again." Billy dared him, pinning his hands above his head. Steve shook his head, a smile fighting to appear on his lips. Billy put his knee in between Steve's legs, and let him grind on it for a few seconds, reveling in the cute sounds Steve was making. 

Then, all of a sudden he took his knee away. Steve whined at the loss. 

"Please." Steve begged him, trying to rock his hips up into Billy's with no success. 

"Please what?" Billy said, his lips grazing against Steve's. Steve sighed, but he was smirking nonetheless. 

"Please daddy." Steve whispered. 

"Couldn't hear your sweetheart." Billy said, leaning into Steve's neck so his breath was in Steve's ear. 

"Please daddy!" Steve whined. 

"Good boy." Billy purred, releasing Steve's hands and kissing him. Steve immediately brought his hands to the back of Billy's head, digging his hands into Billy's golden curls. Billy brought one of his hands down to ghost over Steve's clothed dick. Steve groaned into the kiss, his hips leaning into Billy's touch.

"You're cute when you're desperate." Billy told him, before kissing Steve's neck and down his body, shoving his shirt up to expose some skin. 

Steve sat up a little to pull the shirt off, and when he sat back on his elbows, Billy was in between his legs looking up at him with pupil blown eyes. 

"You gonna suck my dick or you just gonna stare at me all night?" Steve teased, pushing his hips up. 

"You're a brat." Billy tugged Steve's jeans off. 

"You love it."

"Yeah, I do." Billy brought his head down to mouth Steve's dick through his boxers. Steve gasped, feeling Billy's spit seep through the fabric. 

"You're a- a big tease." Steve breathed out with his head thrown back, still leaning on his elbows.

  
"Mhm." Billy hummed around the imprint of Steve's dick. 

Steve brought his hands down to cup Billy's face and tug him up so they would kiss again. Billy gently shoved his tongue in Steve's mouth between every break. Steve used the moment to tug his boxers off and toss them to the side. 

"Ask me to suck your cock." Billy told Steve, grinding his jean covered dick into Steve's vulnerable one. 

"Please suck my cock." 

"Nu-uh, you know I need more than that, come on baby boy." Billy nibbled on the lobe of Steve's ear, feeling him shiver. 

"Please suck my cock." Steve gave in, trying unbutton the buttons on Billy's shirt. Not like many of them were buttoned already anyway. 

"Good boy." Billy said, before lowering himself again in between Steve's legs. He took it in his hand and gave it a few lazy strokes before taking the head in his mouth and sucking. He was sure to keep eye contact with Steve the whole time. 

Steve switched between looking at ceiling, closing his eyes, and watching Billy. He knew if he saw his cock disappear between Billy's sinfully pink lips for too long at once, he would cum too quickly. 

Billy continued to suck on Steve's head until he was panting and his hips started to thrust into the heat of his mouth. Then, he started to try and take the entirety of Steve's cock in his mouth, and when he took breaks and could only manage half, he used his hands to jerk off the rest of his length. 

"Lemme fuck your face." Steve begged, looking down at Billy, and wiping some short curly strands of hair from his face.

"I think you've caught on by now... You know how you gotta ask me baby." Billy told him, rubbing his thumbs into Steve's thighs.

"You're fucking difficult."

"You're fucking difficult, who?" Billy teased him, licking a stripe along the bottom of Steve's dick. Steve shivered in pleasure.

"You're fucking difficult, daddy." Steve said, louder this time, like he was getting used to calling Billy the nickname and his embarrassment was subsiding. 

"See. that wasn't so hard, was it princess."

"Fuck you."

"That's the plan."

"Just- just open your mouth." Billy rolled his eyes but complied, preparing himself to down Steve's length. Steve was gentle at first, but as the pleasure and tension grew, he snapped his hips up and down faster until Billy gagged and took his mouth off Steve's dick to catch his breath. He wiped some spit off his chin, and chuckled.

"You're a monster, Stevie." He said, stroking Steve's cock again. Steve nodded, and waited to see what Billy would do next. After catching his breath, the blond slid off the bed and walked over to Steve's bedside table, opened the top drawer, and retrieved a small bottle of lube that was almost empty. Before picking it up, he slid down his jeans, and not that it was much of a surprise to Steve, he was going commando. 

"We're gonna need another one of these." Billy noticed, opening the cap and dripping some lube on his fingers. He sat himself on the foot of Steve's bed.

"Turn around for me baby. Hands and knees." Billy ordered, making a turning motion with his clean fingers.

"Yes, daddy." Steve said, not really sure if he was joking or not.

"I didn't even have to drag it out of you this time." Billy said, putting his clean hand on Steve's ass cheek once he was settled.

"Maybe I like it a little more than I thought." Steve admitted, hiding his face in his elbow.

"You and me both, baby." Billy said, admiring the view of Steve's spread ass in front of him. He gave Steve's ass a playful smack, making the brunette wince.

"Relaaax." Billy told him, ghosting his two lube covered fingers around Steve's hole. Steve released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and leaned into the pressure.

"So needy." Billy whispered, edging his middle finger into Steve's hole, remembering to crook it on a certain angle to rub against Steve's prostate on the way in. He knew he succeeded when a low groan escaped Steve's lips.

"Like that, baby?" Billy asked him, a smirk on his lips.

"You know I do, daddy." Steve answered, slowly and barely moving his ass back and forth in an attempt to fuck himself on Billy's finger. Billy added a second finger, understanding that Steve wanted more. 

"Fuck." Steve hissed, stilling his hips for a second before continuing his movements.

"Yeah fuck yourself, baby boy. Just like that." Billy gave Steve's ass another slap, harder this time, Steve moaned at the impact. Not satisfied with how quickly Steve was moving, he started pumping his fingers in and out of Steve's hole, adding a third alongside the first two, still keeping them angled to hit all the right spots.

"You're so fucking good at this." Steve breathed, before releasing another moan. Billy hummed in agreement, before slowing his fingers and taking them out. Steve whined at the loss. 

Billy reached over to the bottle of lube he had dropped on the bed, and squirted some on the hand he used to finger Steve to cover his cock. He gave it a few good strokes before he was ready to fuck Steve, moving the head of his dick up and down against Steve's hole, which was puffy and red from Billy's previous ministrations. 

"Get on your back, again." Billy told Steve, and he did so quickly, adjusting himself against the mattress until he was comfortable. 

Billy took a second to look at Steve's blissed out face and messy hair before urging him to spread his legs.

"You're gorgeous." Billy said, before taking his cock in hand and positioning it against Steve's hole. Steve took his hands and trailed them down Billy's abs, then grabbed onto his shoulders.

Billy pushed in slowly, groaning when he bottomed out. Steve stayed silent while he got adjusted, panting lowly. 

"Good?" Billy asked him, looking down to where his cock disappeared into Steve.

"Move." Steve ordered, digging his fingers into Billy's shoulders. Billy nodded and pulled out slowly before slamming back in, pulling a surprised moan from Steve's throat.

"Fuck." Billy reached in between the two of them to wrap his hand around Steve's cock and start stroking it slowly. As he started fucking Steve faster he stroked faster.

"Call me it." Billy told Steve, his breath becoming more and more ragged as his climax got closer to it's peak.

"Daddy." Steve groaned, looking down at Billy stroking and fucking him. His eyes rolled back as Billy hit his prostate, and he let his head head fall back on the bed.

"Daddy, fuck, I'm gonna cum." Steve whined, his hips slightly moving up to meet Billy's thrusts and hand on their own accord.

"Me too- damn." Billy started going faster, loosing all rhythm to fuck Steve rough and with no remorse. Billy felt his ass tighten around his cock, and then he came all over his stomach and Billy's hand. Billy wasn't far behind, his orgasm hitting him soon after. 

Billy collapsed on the bed next to Steve, their panting the only sound that filled the room for a minute or so.

"That will never get old." Steve said, starting to regain control of his heartbeat.

"Nope." Billy chuckled.


End file.
